marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 146
- Polaris used her magnetic powers to trace the underground structures back to Murderworld. Havok 'dug' a tunnel and Polaris short-circuited the electronics to prevent detection, or so she thought. But then a holographic Miss Locke welcomed them, and the games began. Trap doors separated our heroes. Havok found himself on a roller coaster with spacecraft shooting at him. Some were holograms, but some were dangerously real. He blasted some, but then things looked to get worse as he was headed into a large mothership's mouth. He jumped out at the last second, landing on the outside of the mother-ship. Predictably, his roller coaster car exploded. Iceman found himself on an ice rink with some enraged hockey players. An ice shield kept them at bay, but the excess weight tumbled the robot players through the ice and into acid. More players skated into the rink, and heating vents turned on. Banshee found himself in an old-west shoot-out. Deprived of his powers,Lost due to injuring his vocal chords in he had to rely on his Interpol training."way back in # ", with no comic name or number given. Given Banshee's thoughts about being 'assigned to infiltrate Factor Three', this was probably supposed to reference ! He out shot the other robot, but its padres wanted in on the action. Sean used a 'micro-bomb' to destroy them, blowing a hole through the wall where he saw Moira being tied to train tracks. Polaris found herself on a merry-go-round. She got distracted by what looked like Illyana Rasputin running by her, only to be attacked by the merry-go-round's horses. She destroyed them with her power and went after the girl, except it wasn't Illyana at all, but a robot with a gun. Of course, robots nor guns were no threat to a mistress of magnetism, but then the ride started spinning incredibly quickly, launching itself into the air and detonating, but Polaris managed to protect herself. However, an inhibitor field caused her to fall. Polaris fell into Iceman's chamber, who caught her. However, the weight of his ice-slide collapsed the rink surface below, meaning he needed to escape now or be eaten by acid. He super-cooled the wall in front of him, making it brittle enough to smash through. Havok got into the utility tunnels and shorted out a major box. Chambers went to investigate and was taken out by Havok. Banshee defeated the villain tying her, but she was tied with wire so untying her quickly was impossible. However, along the track came Amanda Sefton and Candy Southern tied up in a roller coaster car, so blowing up the track would kill them. Banshee resigned himself to having to blow up the track when Polaris and Iceman arrived, preventing anyone's death. Suddenly Moira, Amanda, and Candy exploded. They were all robot simulacrums. Our heroes were saved by Polaris's quick magnetic shield. Miss Locke watched all of this with glee until Havok showed up and trashed her firearm. The control center disabled, the X-Men quickly freed the hostages and made it back out to the hover-jet to discover a major storm outside. Doom had also noticed the Storm, and it worried him. Arcade, however, was unconcerned and he noticed that Nightcrawler just disappeared from his cell. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** Reserve X-Men *** *** *** *** Supporting Characters: * * * * * * * * * Antagonists: * * Storm-Bot * * * * Murderworld robots ** Illyana Rasputin robot ** Moira MacTaggert robot ** Amanda Sefton robot ** Candy Southern robot ** Unnamed others Other Characters: * Races and Species: * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** Doom's cell for Angel ****** Doom's cell for Colossus ****** Doom's cell for Nightcrawler ****** Doom's cell for Wolverine ** ** *** Items: * * Vehicles: * | Notes = * Kitty is not present this mission because she is sick with the flu. See . | Trivia = The Doctor Doom in this issue is later revealed to be a Doombot, and is destroyed by the real Doom for suffering the indignity Arcade to strike a match on his armour and get away with it. The concept of turning the Doom character from this issue into a Doombot was done by writer Chris Claremont's former co-creator John Byrne. Editor in Chief Jim Shooter noted that Claremont was not consulted and did not approve of this later revelation. | Recommended = * This storyline started in and concludes in . | Links = * The Unofficial Handbook of Marvel Comics Creators - accessed on 07/12/2009 * - See for further referencing }} References